Running From Fate
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: It's the pains in her abdomen that continue to grow stronger that begin to frighten her. She's felt this pain before, but it's a pain she had long since forgotten. One that should be impossible to ever feel again. She's barren, a fact she long since wished she could undo, but the curse proved too strong. These pains should be impossible. This is impossible.
1. Pain Like No Other

**Hi Guys!**

 **This is another one shot I wrote, hope you like it :D**

 **...**

 **Set after S3 Finale, Regina ran home after Robin and Marian were reunited.**

She bends over in pain, placing her hand over her lower abdomen. Her jaw drops as she starts to breathe heavily.

 _No. No. No. No. This can't be possible._

She strokes her thumb lightly over her stomach where the sharp pain originated from. Another sharp pain crosses her abdomen, making it's way through Regina's body.

Regina groans,

 _How is this happening?_

The pain is too strong, she lets out a small cry. She drops to her knees clutching her stomach. Making a feeble attempt to make the pain stop.

 _Stop, please._

She crawls weakly to her nightstand.

 _Make the pain stop._ She thinks.

She grabs her phone within her shaking hands, she presses a number in.

"Hello?" Belle asks cautiously.

 _Close Enough._ Regina thinks.

"Please help me," she cries. "I need you to get Rumple over to my house." She says with a trembling voice.

"Regina? What's wrong? Why do you need Rumple? Are you ok?" Belle starts shooting off questions after hearing how scared and hurt Regina sounds.

It takes a lot to break a queen, she knows.

"Please." Regina whimpers, "it hurts." She says as she slowly gives into unconsciousness.

 _Make the pain stop._

"We're coming!" Belle rushes to say, "hold on Regina!"

...

Belle rushes up the stairs to Regina's room with Rumple right behind her.

He hasn't always had Regina's best interests at heart, but in a way she means something to him. Like a daughter, their relationship is complicated, but he certainly doesn't want her dead.

He knows that something bad must have happened, Regina would have never shown weakness, especially not to Belle.

"Regina!" Belle asks concerned as she knocks on Regina's bedroom door.

Rumple eases past Belle and quietly enters the bedroom, eyes widening at the small form lying on the floor.

 _She looks so weak, hands wrapped around her stomach in a fetal position._

"Regina?" Rumple asks cautiously, kneeling on the floor next to the brunette.

When he gets no response, it only succeeds in making his concern grow. Belle is standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock and mouth agape. Seeing the way Regina's clutching her stomach, Rumple moves his hand to hover over Regina's abdomen. Summoning a small amount of magic to his fingertips, only to be met with a strong blast of magic, sending him flying into the wall.

"RUMPLE!" Belle shouts running over to him and helping him off the floor. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"That is incredibly strong magic." He murmurs hurrying over to Regina.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant."

...

 **Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Sanctuary

**I'm so sorry Guys!**

 **I didn't mean to write one-shot on the 1st chapter. I always intended to continue this story. So without further wait, here's the next chapter...**

 **...**

After having laid Regina on the bed, Rumple summons his magic and takes away the barrier causing Regina pain and most likely her death if he hadn't had intervened.

Regina's eyes flutter open, almost immediately, her hands come to rest on her stomach.

Looking up at Rumple she asks, "how in the hell is this possible?"

"My guess, 'true love can break any curse'."

Regina groans, "why was it hurting me?"

"The curse I gave you was strong, incredibly strong. Designed to make you barren forever no matter what the circumstances. That was the price. When you became pregnant, the two were essentially fighting against each other."

"Great," Regina mutters, "what do I do now?"

"You don't have a choice." Rumple says looking at her, "if you refuse to do anything it will end up killing you."

Regina rolls her eyes, "you lifted the curse?"

"Technically you and robin did that."'

"You took away the problem?" Rumple nods, "I'm fine?" Rumple nods again, "Leave. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." She says as she turns on her side, hidden underneath the blankets of her bed.

Rumple sighs, "maybe you should talk to-"

"I will talk to whomever I want when I want, it that understood?"

Rumples sighs and nods as he hurries Belle out of the large house.

"Rumple, what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't just leave her there! You saw her... she looked..."

"Broken."

"Sad. She'll become depressed, more than before."

"Belle, her heart is broken, I honestly don't know how to fix it. We can't do anything. She's stubborn."

"Yeah? Well, so am I." Belle says walking back to the Pawn shop.

...

 **Hope you liked it :D**


	3. Sheltered

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the slow update, I had a bit of a writer's block.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Belle looks and looks. Does as much research as she can. But she can't find anything on Soul Mates that are literally heartbroken. Simply because it's never happened. Soul Mates are always together, no matter what.

 _Because Marian's back._

"Belle? How is your research going?" Rumple asks as he walks into the back room of the Pawn Shop, where he keeps most of his books.

"Nothing!" Belle says in frustration as she slams a book shut. "Nothing! Literally, because they're supposed to be together. Soul Mates aren't meant to be apart!" Belle sighs, "where are you going?"

Rumple gives a sad smile, "I was going to check on Regina."

"She won't be happy."

"I know... I want to make sure she's alright."

Belle nods, "I'm going to talk to Robin,"

Rumple looks at Belle in surprise, "why?"

Belle rolls her eyes, "because..."

"Because? Belle, I know this isn't a fortunate situation. Trust me.. but talking to Robin won't change his 'code of honor.' I believe he won't go back to Regina purely because of Marian."

"That's not right!"

"I know."

"They belong together!"

Rumple sighs and gives a sad smile, "I know."

...

Rumple uses his magic to transport himself to Regina's porch,. He knocks lightly on Regina's front door.

When he doesn't get an answer he sighs and walks in quietly. He notices that everything is exactly how it was when he and Belle left, 2 days ago.

He sighs,

 _I hope she at least got out of bed once._

"Regina?" He calls out softly as to alert the brunette of his presence as he walks up the stairs. He hopes not to find her in her bed, in the same position she was before.

But to no avail.

He once again knocks gently on her bedroom door before walking in. Rumple instantly sighs sadly as he sees Regina curled up in bed, under thousands of blankets.

 _She looks like she hasn't moved an inch._

"Regina, please tell me that you've at least eaten something since me and Belle left."

"Go away," Regina says exhausted.

 _Why can't they just leave me alone._

Rumple's heart breaks at how utterly defeated Regina sounds.

"Regina, I know this is hard, but-"

"You know?" Regina scoffs as she struggles to move her weakened and exhausted body to sit against the headboard of her bed. "You know what it's like to lose a soul mate? To see them as they go to embrace their true love. To see them look at you as they realize you're the reason they lost everything in the first place. You know how it feels to lose everything in the matter of seconds. To feel like your heart was literally ripped out of your body by the person you thought would never harm it. That they'd always protect you. That they'd be the one and only person that'd always be by you. That'd always love you. That'd never harm you. That'd never turn on you. You know what it feels like... to feel like you on longer have a soul.. that sometimes it hurts to damn much to even move! No... you don't. So just leave. me. alone." Regina says with tears running down her face as she returns to her place under the covers. Trying everything she can, to just block herself away from the world.

Rumple stares at her, for minutes. He could have never imagined.

 _No one should have to know that pain._

He gets out his phone.

 _I'm going to fix this._

 **Belle could you please come to the mansion?**

...

Belle sighs as she reads the text.

 **I'll be there soon.**

 _I'll leave soon. But first, I need to do something._

She thinks as she continues to walk through the forest. She can see the camp, not far from her.

"Belle?" Belle looks over her shoulder, only to see Marian walking closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Um... I actually wanted to talk to Robin..."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, no. Sorry."

Marian smiles, "that's alright. May I ask why you want to speak to Robin?"

"Ummm..."

Marian looks at Belle expectantly, "it's about her, isn't it? The Evil Queen?"

 _She made a mistake, can't you just forgive her or not talk about her like that. She's changed!_

"Yes. But it's-"

"Don't take this the wrong way. But this is my family. Not her's. I don't know what curse she has placed on you, but I refuse to let her try and take my family from me. She already has Robin under her spell. I refuse to let her take him!" Marian says furiously.

Belle looks at her incredulously, "I'm not under a curse... wait, what do you mean.. Robin is under her spell?"

"He isn't the same."

Belle smiles internally, "how so?"

"He's quiet. He looks sad all the time. He won't touch me, won't let me touch him. He doesn't talk to me!"

 _Because he's not meant to be with you._

"That doesn't mean he's under a spell."

Marian looks furiously at Belle as she hisses, "yes. it. is. Do me a favor. Tell the queen, to stay away from **my** family."

...

Belle hurries up the stairs to reach Regina's bedroom. I may have taken longer than 'soon' to reach the mansion. Her small talk with Marian had taken longer than she had hoped.

 _Hey, I got the information I needed._

Belle quietly opens the bedroom door, peering inside cautiously.

"Finally, " Rumple sighs as he walks to his wife.

"Sorry... what happened?"

"It's worse than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Belle... I... I wanted to check and make sure she's alright. I came in only to find her in the same exact position we left her in. It wasn't hard to tell that she hasn't eaten or slept in days. God, she... she even told me sometimes it hurts so much that she can't move."

"Robin... it's because of Robin. they need to be together Rumple!" Belle says urgently.

"I know," he sighs.

"If she hasn't slept or eaten in days..."

"I sort of put her to sleep... I thought it'd help. I made sure she'd have a peaceful and restful sleep. I tricked her body into thinking she already ate. So as soon as she wakes up..."

"She needs to eat," Belle nods.

"I thought it might be easier to care for her.. since she doesn't really or well, can't do so right now.. maybe even..."

Belle gives a small smile, "I'd prefer if she lived with us for the time being as well."

Rumple chuckles softly, "I can transport us when you're ready."

"Rumple... are you her Father?"

Rumple gives a sad smile, "no. But Cora let me believe I was for some time... I think I took it out on Regina when she was older. I used her for my own selfish reasons. I barely even treated her like a person."

"Why are you helping her now?"

"I want to rectify my mistakes... I want to help her. She deserves so much more than what life has given her."

...

 **Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Healing

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. :D  
...**

Regina groans as her eyes struggle to open, the bright sun shining through the window and on her face. Regina moves her weak body to sit against the headboard of the bed. Regina looks curiously at the bed sheets and blankets surrounding her.

 _Why are they different?_

Regina opens her eyes wide as she looks around the foreign room.

 _Where the hell am I?_

As if answering her silent question Bell knocks quietly on the door, walking hesitantly into the room.

"Oh, you're awake." Belle says startled. Regina looks at her skeptically before trying to stand up out of the bed. "No!" Regina flinches at the sudden reprimand. "Sorry, but your body must be exhausted. You need rest... lay back down, I'll get food."

"I'm not hungry." Regina says quietly as she rests her body back against the soft sheets. Her eyes seeming to flutter back close, as if she hadn't slept at all.

"Yes you are. You're just stubborn. I'll get some food while you rest."

...

Belle hurries down the stairs, quickly making food.

 _What do pregnant women like?_

Belle shrugs as she makes oatmeal, she pours it in a small bowl and sets it on a tray.

"Hmmm..."

 _Crackers!_

Belle takes a small stack of crackers and sets it on the tray as she gets a small glass of water.

"Belle, that doesn't look appetizing at all."

Belle rolls her eyes, "it's not supposed to be . She needs soft foods, food that won't upset her stomach. Besides, have you ever seen Regina eat something non-healthy?"

"No... but I've seen her eat pancakes."

"Ok, I'll ask her if she wants that. Or... why don't you ask her while you talk to her and give her this," Belle says handing him the tray.

...

Regina groans as she hears a knock on the door.

"None of you understand the meaning of 'leave me alone.'"

"Regina," Rumple sighs, "you need to eat-"

"I rather sleep."

"Yes, but your body's hungry."

"No. I'm not."

"Fine, but your child is."

Regina takes a deep breath as her body tenses, "fine."

Rumple gently places the tray on the night stand next to the bed.

"Belle wanted to know if you would like pancakes."

Regina quickly shakes her head as she swallows, taking deep breaths. Her stomach feeling queasy just at the mere mention of the food.

Rumple nods, "she though soft foods would be easier on the stomach," he says pointing to the tray. Regina gives a small nod as she takes a cracker, nibbling on it, as if afraid the cracker would cause an instant response from her stomach. "Regina..."

"What?"

"I know it isn't ideal for you but it'd be better for you to stay here for the time being while you recover your strength."

"Do I have a choice?"

Regina says as she finishes chewing the cracker.

"I don't want you to see it as prison here," Rumple sighs.

"That's exactly what it is."

"Regina... I know I've done terrible things to you-"

Regina scoffs, "don't tell me.. you're sorry. Can I guess... Belle wants you to make amends or... maybe you want something... or, has the guilt finally gotten to you."

Rumple sighs, "I do feel guilt for what I have done to you."

Regina laughs humorlessly, "right, all of a sudden? What do you want?"

"Nothing. And I understand that you think I have an alterative motive, I promise you I do not. And I will do everything to prove it to you." Regina crosses her arms over her chest as she stares at him suspiciously, "starting with your child-"

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you have my child!"

"I know, I do not want your child. However, I can help protect it."

"Why would it need protecting?"

"Because it's powerful. Very powerful..."

"Born of both light and dark magic. I know."

"It's possible, and most likely to happen-"

"That someone will want my child or hurt me."

Rumple nods, "I beg of you, please stay here. You don't have to trust me, I don't expect you to. But you can feel safe and or trust Belle. Do you believe that she would never hurt you?"

Regina nods, "what am I supposed to do? Stay here for 9 months?"

Regina rolls her eyes as she carefully and timidly takes a small sip of water.

"Yes. You can of course leave, I would just feel safer knowing you were with someone."

"Why do you suddenly want to help me?" Regina asks quietly.

"You deserve to be happy." Rumple says with a small reassuring smile, "I can call Henry-"

"No." Regina shakes her head, "I don't want him to see me like this."

"He won't-"

"I'll call him later just... let me get back on my feet first."

"Deal. But only if you eat more than just one cracker."

...

 **Hope you liked it! :D**


	5. Freindships

**Hi Guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait!**

 **I just wanted to clear up a few things, Regina is pregnant with Robin's child. I don't plan on adding Zelena to this story. This takes place immediately after season 3 finale- Marian shows up (like actually Marian not the other stupid plot line) and Regina finds out she's pregnant- that's where this story started. I don't mind adding Captain Swan (not one of my ships but I don't mind) but keep in mind Emma is not a main character in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **2 Weeks Later**

Regina's health has improved, Belle helps keep Regina nourished, much to Regina's chagrin. Rumple had gathered all the essential medicine for Regina. She refuses to see a doctor, so Rumple checks on the child once a week.

Currently, Regina's standing on the balcony to her room, looking at the green forest in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Belle asks from behind her.

Regina closes her eyes as a breeze rustles past.

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Belle asks curiously.

Regina turns slowly, looking Belle in the eyes, taking a deep breath, "ready to see Henry."

...

"Mom!" Henry shouts as soon as the door to the mansion opens. Rumple smiles as he quietly closes the door. "Where is she?" Henry demands, not quite trusting the man in front of him.

"She's probably upstairs in her room with Belle." Henry runs up the stairs, as fast as he can.

"Mom!" He shouts, all he wants is to be back in his Mother's arms.

"In here Henry," he hears a muffled voice say from the room on his right.

He bursts into the room, running and running until he is enveloped in his Mother's arms. Regina holds her son as close as she can. She's caught off guard at how tight Henry embraces her, but she reciprocates just the same. Belle smiles at the pair before her before leaving and gently closing the door behind her.

"I missed you." Henry whispers into Regina's chest.

Regina lets her tears fall as she smiles, "and I you." She strokes Henry's hair from his face, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

...

Regina and Henry had been talking for over an hour. Regina delighted in hearing Henry's stories, ranging from school to friends. Henry was both shocked and excited hearing that he's getting a sibling, having always wanted one as a young boy. Though his anger grows at the prospect of Robin being the Father. The man who had caused his Mother so much pain.

Regina flinches as she hears the soft knock on the door.

"Hey," Belle says in a soft voice, "I made lunch if you guys are hungry."

Regina nods, "thank you." She says in a soft voice.

The once strong, powerful queen had grown so quiet and sad. Living over her worst memories, voices of her past swarming her mind. It's hard to believe they were the same person.

"Mom?"

Regina gives a small smile, "we might as well, Belle will force feed me either way."

Henry gives a chuckle at his Mother's attempt at a joke.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so difficult." Belle says as the three head to the kitchen.

Regina had warmed up to Belle, finding comfort in her quiet and gentle voice. Belle had grown on her, and Regina could dare say she made a friend. Though her mind plagues her with thoughts, she had hurt Belle, punished her for Rumple's crimes. She doesn't deserve Belle's kindness, deserves none of this.

Regina smiles as she sips at her warm tea, she's sitting at the dining table with Henry and Belle.

"Regina," Belle warns as she sees the brunette sipping her tea. Regina rolls her eyes as she picks up a cracker, nibbling on the edges. "Eat more," Belle mumbles into her mug. Henry hums contently as he munches on his food. Paying no mind to his Mother who is barely eating. "What do you want?"

"What?" Regina asks Belle startled.

"To eat," Belle clarifies.

"Oat meal," Regina mumbles.

Oat meal had seemed to be the only food that didn't repulse Regina, oddly settling her stomach.

Belle smiles as she gets up to make Regina her usual meal.

"This is weird." Henry says, causing Regina to look at him curiously. "You don't talk as much, you don't look happy. But... You're acting civil with Belle."

Regina smiles sadly, "Belle and me... being somewhat friends?"

"We are friends," Belle says defiantly as she gives Regina her oatmeal. Henry nods, ignoring the fact that his Mother chose to ignore his earlier statement.

"Can I see you again?"

Henry asks sadly as he hears a knock on the door, no doubt Emma. Regina stands as she rounds the table and hugs Henry as close to her body as possible.

"Always."

 **...**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	6. Growth

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I've had a really bad week. But on a good note Season 5 started! I like it sooooo much more that Season 4.**

 **I just want to let you guys know, I started a blog dedicated to ALL Evil Regals:**

 **evilregalsworldwide**

 **on Tumblr, I'll also post updates on chapters :D**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **...**

Regina spends most of her time in her room. She's only 3 1/2 months along but Regina feels exhausted. As if she's carrying an already full grown child in her womb.

She's not showing, not even a little. She looks just as small as she always has. But Regina can see, the slight differences made to her body. Her stomach may not be growing yet, but it has a slight curvature, hardening, as if it's preparing for the growth to come.

Regina is less than thrilled. She loves the child growing in her, that is not a question. But, she is not all to ecstatic about the changes to her body. All her life she has been small, skinny. Always a queen, raised to be elegant, the mirror image of perfection. She was taught how to act, look and breathe like a queen.

And now, she's changing.

Regina sighs as she looks in the big mirror in front of her, staring at her reflection as if it were a stranger.

 _What are you doing to me?_

She thinks as she looks down at her stomach, stroking her hand along the slight hardening of her abdomen affectionately.

"Regina?' Comes a soft voice with a quiet knock to her new room.

"Come in," Regina says as she eases her ever growing tired body onto the end of her bed.

Rumple walks into the room cautiously, "how are you?"

He knows his presence unsettles Regina. He knows he needs to regain the long lost trust they once had, however small.

"Tired," she sighs.

Rumple nods in understanding, "can.. Can I..."

Regina rolls her eyes, "check on my baby? Just like oh I don't know every other time you do. What is it now, once every two days?" Rumple clears his throat and moves to sit next to the now much more easily angered brunette. "I don't like this arrangement, and I still don't trust you. But I know I'm not safe out there, especially alone. You're checking on my child, I'm allowing you to do so. Don't mistake that as trust. We have a deal. Don't break it." Regina says as she attempts to somewhat relax her now very tense body.

Rumple nods, "I have no intention of breaking our deal or harming you and your child." He says as he slowly moves his hands to hover over Regina's stomach.

Rumple blinks at the sudden burst of power that moves through his fingertips, rippling through his body. The rush of energy unexpected, much stronger than it ever was before.

"You always do that," Regina comments as she sees Rumple's startled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rumple says as she lowers his hands.

"Rumple," Regina warns.

Sighing he says, "your child is very, very powerful. I can already feel her power."

"Her?" Regina whispers as she looks at Rumple cautiously.

"Belle told me you think your child is a girl. I don't know for certain."

Nodding Regina asks, "why is she powerful, what can she do?"

Rumple sighs, "I can't know for certain."

"But?"

"Belle found a prophecy..."

"That said?" Regina sighs, all she wants to know is what Rumple is keeping from her. "Stop tip-toeing around my feelings. Tell me what you know."

Taking a deep breath Rumple says, "that there will be an unexpected child brought to life by soul mates. And that child will be the most powerful person in all the realms. The child is prophesized..."

"To what?" Regina urges.

"Be able to bring the dead back to life."

 **...**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **I have a slight question and I thought I'd leave it to you. Do you want this to be an outlawqueen fic?**

 **Just a slight wonderment to help me for future chapters :D**


	7. Changing

**Hi Guys!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

 **I know that I can't make everyone happy. For right now, I'm going to keep developing the story as I have been. So for right now it's going to be about Regina and the baby.**

 **If anyone likes Swingtown, I wrote a new story- check it out! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

"My child can bring back the dead?" Regina breathes out in shock.

 _Bringing back the dead is impossible. I spent years trying, this can't be possible._

Rumple looks at Regina with a slight frown, sensing Regina's worry, "it's only a prophecy, there is no way of knowing-"

"But the prophecy is describing almost everything that has happened. She-Sh-She's unexpected. Robin I are Soul Mates..." Regina struggles as she stammers.

Rumple nods, " yes. But you know as well as I do how deceiving prophecies can be. That's why I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to scare you."

Prophecies can be incredibly deceiving, just as Rumple's visions. He hadn't wanted to worry the already concerned brunette. She isn't far along, and yet she has had more complications than more expecting mothers.

"You can already feel her power... She's barely 2 months old. If she already has so much power..." Regina rambles as she stares at the floor, her concern for her child only growing. Regina distances herself, getting lost within her mind.

 _She's so young and already in so much danger..._

"Rumple. I-I'm not supposed to be able to have children... she's in so much danger already. I-I don't know if-" Regina's panic grows as thousands of unwanted hypothetical possibilities enter her mind. "She already has a target on her back,... I need to protect my child. I-"

"Regina, there is no need to panic-" Rumple tries to ease the brunette, not knowing how to calm her.

Unknowingly to the pair, Belle had heard the commotion form the kitchen Hurrying to Regina's bedroom, Belle walks in quietly.

"Here," Slowly sitting next to Regina, Belle calms her, comforts her, stroking her hand over her back, holding Regina close to her.

Giving Regina the comfort and safety she needed in that moment to calm and relax herself. Grasping at the warmth she receives form her friend. Something she's never had before.

"Why don't you go check on dinner. I'll be down in a minute." Belle says in a quiet and soothing voice as Rumple nods and scurries from the room, walking quickly he shakes his head.

 _I'm the Dark One, I'm over hundreds of years old and I still get uncomfortable around crying women._

...

"Is she alright?" Rumple asks in worry as he sees Belle walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Belle nods with a reassuring smile, "she's resting. After she calmed down I talked to her. Eased her worries for a few hours. I'll bring her dinner later after she's a bit more relaxed." Rumple nods as he takes a deep breath. "After all these years, you don't know how to comfort a woman who's upset?" Belle says with a knowing smirk as she begins to set the table for dinner.

Rumple groans as he covers his face with his hands, "she got so upset, I had no idea what to do!"

Belle sighs, "are you out of your mind, you should know by now that her emotions are heightened. Plus, it's Regina... Telling her that... now?"

"Yes, I know... but it's Regina! She squeezed it out of me!"

"You've never been able to keep anything from her." Belle gives a slight smile.

"Not always..."

"I know, she probably demanded to know. I understand why you told her. Just be careful from now on. She doesn't need the added stress. The pregnancy has been hard enough on her already." Belle says with a sad smile.

Rumple nods as he takes a deep breath, "yes. I know. One thing still concerns me though."

"What?"

"She's right to worry Belle. The prophecy says-"

"You said yourself that prophecies aren't supposed to be trusted," Belle says with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes. But even ignoring the prophecy... her child has a lot of power. It's young, and yet so very incredibly strong."

"What does that mean?"

"Regardless of the prophecy, her child will be powerful. And Regina is strong, but I'm concerned her child is too strong, even for her."

"You think her child will hurt her?"

"Not intentionally, but yes. If her child continues to grow as it is... Her pregnancy could be very difficult to say the least."

"Is there anything we can do?" Belle asks as her concern grows.

"I can't say for certain. But if the child's magic grows stronger... we might need to find something that can help, delude it."

"Like the cuff?" Belle says with a frown, realizing what may need to be done.

"Yes," Rumple says with a sad sigh.

 _She won't like that._

Belle nods in understanding, "don't tell her. Not yet, let her rest for now. We'll figure it out later.

...

Belle sighs as she places the last dish back into the cabinet.

"What's on your mind?" Rumple asks as he takes Regina's dinner out of the refrigerator to warm up.

He had noticed Belle's distress after dinner. Knowing Belle has grown to care for Regina, any distress to the brunette caused Belle to worry.

"The cuff," Belle whispers as she shakes her head, leaning against the sink, "Rumple... if she needs to where it... she won't like it. The last time she wore it she was-"

"Tortured. I know. there may be a chance she doesn't need to wear it. If she does... we'll cross that line if and when we get there." Rumple walks to the tense brunette, "try not to worry too much."

Belle nods, "alright. Here, I'll bring her dinner up to her room."

...

Belle walks quietly into Regina's room, when she had left earlier Regina had been laying in bed, curled up in blankets.

Belle smiles as she walks into the very dark room, seeing Regina's body outlined in a bundle wrapped in blankets in the middle of the bed.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are," Regina mumbles as she turns her body towards Belle. Basking in the warmth and comfort the bed brings.

"Sorry," Belle whispers with a smile, chuckling softly. She walks slowly to Regina's bed, easing her body gently on the side. "I brought you dinner." Belle says as she sets the plate on the night stand next to the brunette.

"Thank you," Regina sighs as she sits her exhausted body up, against the headboard.

"Still tired?" Belle asks with a sympathetic smile.

"You have no idea," Regina says as she takes a deep breath, her hands automatically going to her stomach. Stroking softly, with growing affection.

"Why do you always keep your room so dark?" Belle asks unexpectedly as she looks around,

 _It's always dark. always._

Regina raises her eyebrow at the sudden question, shrugging, "I just normally do... always have." Regina says as she picks at a piece of bread.

"Even as a child?" Belle asks in confusion.

"Yes."

"You weren't afraid of the dark?"

"I wasn't allowed to be," Regina says as she looks at Belle's shocked expression.

"You already knew my Mother wasn't a nice person, why are you so shocked?"

"You were a child!" Belle exclaims.

"I learned quickly. It's just the dark. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"When I was a child I was terrified of the dark, Monsters and all..."

"When you're a monster the darkness becomes your home. Monsters aren't afraid of the dark." Regina whispers with a frown as she stares down at her hands.

"You're not a monster! You've changed." Belle says as she places a hand on Regina's fiddling fingers.

"Even so. I used to be." Regina gives a sad smile as she looks up at Belle with tearful eyes, "I hurt so many people. Including you. Even people I didn't want to hurt. My Father, Henry... I never wanted to be like this. I spent my whole life trying to not be my mother and yet... I'm exactly like her."

"Regina, no!" Belle says as she cups her hands on Regina's cheeks. Stroking away tears with her thumb. "Shhh... You did what you did because you saw no other way. You were lost, and no one helped you. So many people in your life hurt you, Regina you **did not** deserve that..."

Belle sighs as she tries to change the subject. Anything to get Regina's mind off of self loathing.

"How would you feel about Henry staying here? I've thought about it for awhile, he can trade off living here and with Emma. That way you can spend more time with him. In the mornings you can walk him to the bus stop around the block. It's not that far, and a little air will do you good. There are more than enough rooms for him to choose from..."

"Really?" Regina asks with a hopeful smile.

"Yes! Absolutely."

"Thank you," Regina breathes out with a smile as she hugs a very surprised Belle in thanks.

Belle had planned on telling Regina about the cuff before asking her about Henry. But seeing her bright smile, is worth it.

Seeing her new found friend happier than she had been in days is worth it.

Everything else could wait another day.

...

 **Hope you liked it!**


	8. Choices

Regina sits on the bed with a shaking hand holding her phone, the bright screen showing her son's name and her thumbs hovering over the button that will allow her to talk to him. She wants to tell her son what Belle had said, that he could live here with them every few weeks.

But she's scared, terrified of his answer.

She had been so excited about the prospect of seeing her son more often that she hadn't given a thought to the possibility that he might say no.

 _What if he says no?_

But she shouldn't be so nervous, this is her son, and with a quick flick of her finger, her phone is ringing.  
Regina tries to keep the waver of uncertainty out of her voice as she asks Henry in a shy voice if he'd like to live with her in Rumple's mansion every other week.

"I'd love to Mom!" Henry shouts into the phone excitedly.

Hearing Henry's excitement eases Regina's nervousness greatly, causing her to let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Hearing Henry's voice as he talks about his day at school and everything he can think to tell his Mother now eases her worry, and she allows her tight grip on the phone to loosen.

After a few minutes of rambling on Henry's side, he asks eagerly, "when can I move in?"

"As soon as you want," Regina chuckles with a tearful smile.

Her eyes shining with emotion. With all her stress, day after day, the only thought that manages to bring a smile to her face is her son. Regina needs this, someone to show her she can be happy.

At the thought of seeing her son who she had missed so dearly, makes her smile. Thinking of everything they could do together, just as they had when he was younger.

Minutes later, she descends the stairs of the large mansion. Despite her efforts, she can't seem to stop smiling.

She had gotten dressed today. For the past few weeks she had been resting in casual attire, however, Regina's casual attire may be seen as a little more classy from someone else's point of view. Today, having heard not only her son's voice, but also his eager answer of staying with her at her current place of residence, she has decided to change.

Her whole demeanor brightening.

"What's got you so cheerful?" Rumple asks curiously as she walks into the living room, never having seen an honest smile on Regina's face since she had come to stay in the house.

"Henry's coming," she says giving a shy smile to the pair sitting next to each other on the couch.

"He's moving in?" Belle asks smiling as she sees Regina's obviously changed mood, having looked up from her book in excitement.

Regina nods, her smile only brightening by the second by merely thinking about the time she'll be able to spend with her son.

"That's wonderful news!" Rumple exclaims smiling, happy to finally see Regina smiling.

He thinks that he might be able to see some of the young queen he had met all those years ago. The smile on her face only reminding him of when she was younger. How she looked when she was happy. A smile he wishes to never see vanished.

Sitting cautiously next to Rumple on the couch she asks, "will you... will you check on my child?"

Rumple nods sensing Regina's concern, "of course."

"I'll give you some privacy," Belle says, walking into the kitchen, no doubt starting on dinner.

Regina thinks about all the meals Belle has cooked for her since her stay, how she had never once complained about adding another place setting to the table.

 _I need to help her more, maybe cook her a meal for a change. She already does so much._

Turning her attention back to Rumple, she smiles thinking of her son once again.

Seeing the smile on Regina's face, Rumple says, "are you sure you're not just trying to zap me with your weird baby magic?" He teases as he moves his hands to hover over Regina's abdomen.

Always being cautious, knowing Regina's well placed distrust in him.

Regina chuckles, "I'd use something a bit stronger if I'd want to 'zap' you."

"I would expect nothing less," Rumple hums as he feels the rush of energy, "I will never get used to that." Rumple says taking a deep breath and lowering his hands.

 _Please don't cause your Mother too much harm._

Regina smiles looking down at her stomach affectionately, "does it hurt?"

"Sometimes... but nothing I can't handle."

"Rumple?" Regina asks in a whisper, her insecurities running through her mind.

"Yes?"

"If my child is so powerful... why don't you want to use her for yourself? Her power... is that what you're planning on doing?" Regina says cautiously moving slightly at the sudden thought.

Rumple takes a deep breath at the question he knew she'd ask eventually, "I know I have done terrible things, especially to you. And I know, it will take time to gain your trust. I don't expect anything more or anything less. You have every reason to not trust me, or my motives. But, I do not want to use your child. I know that I can do nothing to show you that I'm telling the truth. How sincere I really am. But I promise you, I won't use your child."

"Even if she could bring back the dead?"

Rumple nods, without a thought saying, "yes. Even then."  
 **...** **  
** **Sorry for the really long wait. I hope you liked the chapter, I know it was short but I'd appreciate reviews.** **  
** **Thank you ALL so much for reading my story.**


End file.
